Juste un frère ?
by Getalo
Summary: Le père de Kyle a décidé de refaire sa vie et prévoie de se marier avec Sharon. Kyle et son petit frère vont devoir s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie et surtout au fils de Sharon. Les deux adolescents vont vite bien s'entendre mais vont s'apercevoir au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'aventurent dans un terrain dangereux et qu'ils vont avoir un choix difficile à faire pour leurs parents.
1. Chapter 1

Ma mère a quitté mon imbécile de père pour de bon il y deux mois maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ses lubies adolescentes et toutes les canettes de bières vides sur la table basse qu'elle devait jeter pendant qu'il regardait la télé. A moi on ma demandé de choisir, et j'ai choisi de quitter cette ville moisit avec ma mère. Dieu merci ma sœur est resté mais uniquement pour son affreux petit copain, et quel soulagement de ne plus avoir ses deux là sur le dos pour me martyriser. Ma mère avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un il y a un moment depuis que ça n'allait plus du tout avec mon père. Un homme charmant parait-il, avec qui ça a tout de suite été le coup de foudre. Elle l'a rencontré lors de sa procédure de divorce, il est avocat. Du coup on déménage chez eux. Oui chez eux car en fait il a deux fils que je n'ai encore jamais vu mais avec qui je vais devoir m'entendre pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Il était marié mais a perdu sa femme il y a environ 3 ans, elle est morte d'un cancer et c'est pour ça qu'il devait s'occuper tout seul de ses deux fils. Il y en a un de 10 ans et un de mon âge m'a-t-elle dit, _un garçon adorable, je suis sur que vous allez tout de suite vous entendre_. N'empêche que personne ne m'a demandé mon avis à moi, si ça me plaisait tout ça ou non. Et pourtant c'est sans regret que je quitte South Park, j'ai grand besoin d'un nouveau départ.

- « _N'oublie d'être très gentil avec Gérald, et avec tes deux nouveaux frères, ils vont avoir besoin de temps pour apprendre à te connaître et s'habituer à toi_. »

Je pense que moi aussi je vais avoir besoin de temps. Ma vie va bientôt changer considérablement, je vais d'un coup avoir deux frères et un nouveau père. De toute façon il pourra difficilement être pire que l'ancien et puis surtout ma sœur ne vient pas avec nous. Je soupire et regarde le paysage défiler, et d'un coup je pense au seigneur des anneaux comme le fan que je suis: 'Il est fort dangereux Frodon de sortir de chez soi, on prend la route et si on ne regarde pas ou l'on met les pieds on ne sait pas jusque ou cela peut nous mener' et au moins ça me fait sourire. Qui sait, peut être qu'elle va me plaire ma nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Du point de vue de Kyle_

Je suis assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, à faire semblant de faire mes devoirs mais j'ai la tête ailleurs. Dans quelques instants la nouvelle épouse de mon père va arriver avec son fils. Je sais qu'il va me falloir un certain temps pour la considérer comme ma mère et je me demande comment va être ce garçon. En plus de devenir mon frère il sera dans le même lycée que moi puisque nous avons le même âge et on partagera surement quelques cours ensemble.

C'est pour cette raison qu'on aura intérêt à bien se supporter, même si c'est un connard comme Cartman. Enfin ce serait quand même difficile d'être au même niveau de Cartman. Je veux également que mon père soit fier de moi. Il a l'air tellement plus heureux depuis qu'il a rencontré Sharon que je ne veux surtout pas le décevoir.

Pour mon petit frère c'est une autre histoire, il fait la tête dans son coin et ne veut rien entendre. Je lui ai pourtant expliqué qu'elle ne remplacerait pas maman, que papa pense toujours à elle et tout ça mais il est malin, il sait ce qu'il veut et il ne veut pas l'accepter. Je sais pas trop si je peux lui en vouloir.

Évidement c'est encore un petit garçon, la mort de notre mère l'avait beaucoup affecté et il a l'impression qu'elle va être remplacé. Il est assit sur mon lit la tête basse et se triture les mains, je me tourne vers lui.

- « _Ike il faudra que tu essais d'être un peu plus gentil avec Sharon, papa serait très content si tu faisais un effort d'accord et si t'arrêtais un peu de faire la gueule tout le temps._ » je répète la même chose pour la énième fois et lui se lève et s'en va sans rien répondre. Je soupire. Il lui faudra du temps j'imagine, sauf qu'il est têtu.

La dernière fois qu'il là rencontré il lui a dit en pleine figure qu'elle ne serait jamais sa mère, ce qui jette un froid quand même. Mon père était furieux mais heureusement elle n'avait pas l'air de le prendre au sérieux et l'a même défendu en disant qu'il était trop jeune et qu'il finirait bien par l'accepter.

Il y a soudain le bruit de la sonnette en bas et mon père nous appelle. Le moment est arrivé, l'anticipation me tord légèrement l'estomac. Je vais chercher Ike qui serait bien capable de ne pas descendre pour dire bonjour. Sa main dans la mienne nous arrivons en bas. Sharon est déjà là avec un grand sourire, je sens Ike se cacher derrière moi quand elle essaie de l'embrasser sur le front. Mon père est gêné mais elle conserve son sourire.

- « _Ce n'est rien du tout je comprend on ne se connait pas encore assez bien lui et moi._ »

Elle parvient quand même à lui ébouriffer les cheveux puis me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rend son étreinte et je lui sourit quand elle me dit qu'elle est très contente de venir vivre ici avec nous. Je l'ai déjà vu quelques fois auparavant et je pense pouvoir bien m'entendre avec elle, c'est une femme bienveillante et souriante. Je suis heureux que mon père et elle se soient trouvé.

Je vois arriver son fils derrière qui sert la main de mon père. La première chose qui me frappe c'est qu'il est beau avant de me dire ensuite que je devrais pas remarquer des trucs pareils surtout dans cette situation. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs mi-longs, un sourire qui a quelque chose de spécial et qui ne paraît pas forcé, comme celui de sa mère. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais pas à ça, je continue à le fixer pour mieux cerner son apparence.

Son regard finit par croiser le mien et il vient à ma rencontre pour me serrer la main. On échange quelques banalités de bienvenue mais je ne parviens pas à rester naturel comme avec sa mère, surement parce que ça me fait bizarre de rencontrer enfin ce garçon dont j'ai tant entendu parler et avec lequel je vais maintenant devoir partager ma vie.

Le reste de l'après midi se passe dans un climat détendu, nous aidons Sharon et Stan à amener toutes leurs bagages dans la maison et à défaire leurs cartons. Je n'ai pas vu mon père aussi heureux depuis la mort de ma mère. Malgré tout mon petit frère est remonté s'enfermer dans sa chambre, bon tout le monde ne peut pas être content. La discution avec Stan vient vite plus naturellement, ce qui ne me donne pas l'impression qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer. En déballant ses affaires on se rend compte tous les deux qu'on a pas mal de choses et de gouts en commun, ce qui est un bon départ déjà.

On rigole de tout et n'importe quoi pour détendre l'atmosphère mais sans que ça devienne gênant. Je suis soulagé qu'il ne ressemble en rien à Cartman. C'est comme si je venais de me faire un nouveau pote, même s'il est vraiment différent de mes autres potes et qu'il me ressemble plus. Je lui fais enfin visiter ma chambre, on finit tous les deux à s'affaler sur mon lit.

- « _Je veux pas être méchant mais je pensais pas que tu serais aussi cool en fait_ » Il a l'air gêné en avouant ça et ça me fait sourire parce que je pensais exactement la même chose.

- « _Ben ouais moi c'est pareil, t'aurais très bien pu être un mec que j'aurais pas pu blairer dès le premier regard. » _

C'est sorti tout seul, mais ça le fait éclater de rire. Dans la soirée je lui fait visiter le reste de la maison qu'il a pas vu et il commence à se mettre à l'aise. On joue à la xbox à deux avant qu'il aille se coucher dans sa nouvelle chambre. Demain Kenny et Cartman doivent passer je me rappelle et ça me fait un peu chier parce que j'aurais aimé passer la journée avec Stan pour lui montrer la ville mais ça pourrait aussi être marrant de faire les présentations.


End file.
